starrainfandomcom-20200213-history
Lolly-Pop (Mako)
Lolly (Also known as Lolly-Pop) (ロリポップ Roripoppu) is the mascot character of Star-Rain,and the main character of DarkLight Chronicles.Her real name is Mako Yamada. =Appearance= Normal Form She has pink,long hair and cat ears.She has sky blue eyes,and some lollipop drawings on her skin,hair and clothes. She has a small chest. Height:4.65 ft weight:100 lbs. bust:A+ cup Goddess Form WIP = Character Information = Lolly is a poor but positive kid.She never met her real parents,but before she reached 1,she was adopted by a poor yet kindhearted family.Lolly stayed alongside this family and solely relied on them,and on the other side,she learned manners and positivism from them.Her original name,Mako Yamada,was known by being "sacred",and in her culture,naming a person after a sacred being isn't actually a good thing,she hid her name by using Lolly-Pop as a nickname. Lolly lives in a world named Sweet Rift,which led her to quickly develop a candy-loving nature,specially for lollipops,from where her nickname comes from.Even since Lolly was born,the corruption of that world citizens' hearts had been increasing,which led Lolly to be often bullied by her socioeconomic status,and her love for candy,but Lolly kept strong and always leaning forward. Even since she was LITTLE,her only goal is realizing for what,and why she was sent to this world,and this goal only became stronger when she discovered her abilities to control light.One day,however,her life took an unexpected turn,when after school,she went back home,only to see her adoptive family and their house burnt.This was a extremely heavy burden,specially for a child. Between the flames,she only saw a evil-looking,black-cloaked man,walking in the flames,with a creepy grin in it's face.She ran as fast as she could from it,however,that didn't ended her burden.That evil person only kept appearing in her nightmares,and often attempted to kill her,but she always escaped.For 3 years,she lived in poorness,running away from a evil shadow,and with a unveiled identity that probably was never going to be revealed. After that adventure,Mako became the governor of Sweet Rift, and since then, has made sure her world is always in a state of hope, both financially and physically.Using her powers, she also casted a eternal youth spell on herself, explaining why her normal form has the same appearance regardless of the time-lapse between games. =In-Game appearances= DarkLight Chronicles Mako Yamada is the main character, and the storyline centers around her adventure to save StarWorld . Lolly has a decent attack rate, and wields the "Lollipain Mace". Her specials have high power, but her animation is quite long, and they waste a higher than average amount of SA. She has high elemental resistances, however, her HP is quite low, she's easy to knock back,and Dark and Ice attacks can deal a lot of damage to her. SoulBond Mako isn't playable here,but she makes many apparitions in the storyline and events. Also she gives you the "Aura of camaraderie" in chapter 8,and you can buy rare items from her in the post game. Trivia * The nickname "Lolly" sounds similar to the word "Loli",usually used to refer to little girls or characters that look like little girls. Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:DarkLight Chronicles Characters Category:SoulBond Characters